


Book End to Episode 2.07 Not I: Part 2 a.k.a. "There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how"

by koalathebear



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've read a lot of criticism about episode 2.07 - with people being so upset that Rae says she doesn't want to talk/Finn saying that them having sex was better than talking.  I didn't see it as saying that their relationship was all about sex and being naked.  For me, it was the fact that Rae's confidence issues meant that being able to be 'naked' in front of Finn was such a huge step ... Once she could trust him to that degree, the words would follow.  Finn's not great at talking ... he's good at showing ... but words will also follow.  So this was my book end for the season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book End to Episode 2.07 Not I: Part 2 a.k.a. "There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how"

Lying in Rae's bed, they stared up at the ceiling as their breathing quietened gradually. To Rae's wonderment, the light was still on - and that was all right. 

"When I said this is better than talking, that doesn't mean that I don't want us to talk, Rae ..." Finn said softly. 'Cos you know ... I might be shite at talking, but we do have to talk …"

"Yeah. Yeah I know," Rae agreed, turning her head to the side to stare into Finn's eyes, feeling the sadness slowly falling away from her. "I do want to talk …"

"You don't have to tell me everything at once," he assured her.

"I couldn't ... " Rae admitted bluntly. "… but I want you to know everything ... I want to tell you ...and I want to know about you ..."

"You will ... " he replied, his dark eyes very serious and tender.

Sadness and regret flickered across Rae's face and she closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey … hey – no," Finn told her, looking concerned. "Crying after the first time we have sex … "

He wiped her tears away with his fingertips and she smiled tremulously. "Finn … you weren’t my first … I wish you could have been … that I hadn't fucked up and – "

Finn smiled ruefully and shook his head. "It is what it is, Rae … we can't change the past … you weren't my first either – but it's who you end up with that I care about, not who you started with …"

Rae closed her eyes again, trying not to remember the shameful fumbling in the dark, Liam's body against hers as he satisfied himself with no thought for her pleasure or feelings. What a world of difference there was between then and now … 

"I know," she told him, nodding. "It's just … I wish .. I'd not have done it with anyone except you."

"Well as long as we don't go around doin' it with other people, I think that's enough," he told her with a grin.

"Deal," she agreed and curled up against him.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open. "Mum!" Rae exploded in exasperation as they hastily pulled the sheets up to their chin as Linda stood in the doorway staring at them with a look of astonishment.

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a moment as her hand clutched the door handle convulsively. Finally she took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and regained control of her composure with an effort.

"Hello Finn – back from Leeds?" she asked, stating the obvious.

"Yes, Mrs Bouchtat," Finn said politely.

"Quite. Lovely. Well," Linda muttered. She made as if to leave but then stopped. "Finn love."

"Yes Mrs Bouchtat?"

"I hope you used protection."

 _"Mum!!!!"_ Rae exclaimed, almost dying of embarrassment.

"We did, Mrs Bouchtat," Finn told her gravely.

"Good lad," Linda said faintly. "Well … I'll be leaving you …" 

"Yes please," Rae muttered.

"If you're still here in the morning, you're welcome to join us for breakfast, Finn," Linda told him and left, the door closing firmly behind her.

They exchanged sheepish looks which dissolved into smiles.

"Can you stay the night?" she asked him hesitantly and he nodded.

"Yeah … not letting you kick me out this time," he told her. She smiled and watched as he got out of bed to turn out the light.

When he slid back under the duvet, Rae snuggled closer. "Finn."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're back," she whispered.

"Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"I’m glad you phoned me." She smiled.

" _There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how_ ," she said in a low voice.

"There's no rush, May," he told her and it was true - this was just the beginning.


End file.
